Ai to yūjō no ma
by Jung Yori
Summary: Newbie/ffn kedua/ Sasuhina/OOC/Ganti Judul/ Inspirasi film kuch kuch hota hai
1. Chapter 1

Haii minna saya kembali dengan fic baru ^^ . Arigatou untuk senpai yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview. Gomen kalo fic saya yang kemaren mengecewakan maklum saya newbie ^^ aduh malah #curcol XD langsung saja ^^

Happy reading^^

Don`t like don't read

Hyuuga Hinata gadis manis,tomboy yang hobi main basket. Siswi kelas VII Konoha Junior High School. Sahabat si playboy sekolah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto

Pair: SH

Warning:

GaJe,abal,ide pasaran,ooc,dll.

"Iya Shion-chan,nanti sore jangan lupa ditaman. Jaa..." ucap Naruto lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana "Eh Teme, kau tau tidak hari ini jkita kedatangan siswi baru? Cewek sih katanya" ujar pemuda pirang jabrik

"Sudah" jawab pemuda raven singkat yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa menoleh

"Kalian itu kalau masalah cewek emang nomor satu ya?!" Sambung gadis indigo

"Hinata-kun eh maksudku Hinata-chan...hhehehe" ujar naruto lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit kesal

"Maaf,itu kan tidak sengaja lagipula-" ucapan Naruto tepotong

"Ah sudahlah jangan ribut lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas pelajaran akan segera dimulai" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi

Skip Time di kelas

"Eh kalian udah ngerjain pr dari Anko sensei belum?" Kata Hinata memulai pembicaraan

"Belum!" Jawab mereka serempak

"Aduh kok bisa lupa ya?" Ujar Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Untung saja pelajaran terakhir..huft" sambung Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafas lega

"Kalian sih cuma mikirin cewek mulu!"

"Biasa,aku kan sibuk. Kau cemburu ya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata

"Kau ini apa apaan sih aku serius tau!" sahut Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis dan menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada

"Hinata-chan bantu kami ya?" Kata Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Iya iya" ucap Hinata sebal "nih bukunya"

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan" ucap mereka serempak

Bell masuk akhirnya berbunyi Naruto dan Hinata duduk satu meja sedangkan Sasuke duduk di belakang mereka,maklum dikelas ini hanya ada 31 siswa karena murid kelas VII ada 191 siswa dibagi menjadi 6 kelas.

"Baiklah anak anak selamat pagi" sapa Kurenai sensei selaku wali kelas mereka disertai senyum manis

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab anak anak serempak

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,ayo silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Permisi"

"Eh dia itu kan.." ujar sasuke dengan tiba tiba

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan

TBC

Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya. Fic ini sebenarnya inspirasi film india Kuch Kuch Hota Hai ^^ ok akhir kata RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Ini chap 2 gomen kalau mengecewakan ^^ Saya usahakan beda dengan aslinya ^^ Review kalian adalah semangat saya ^^ saya usahakan ficnya biar bisa sampai end ^^ oke langsung saja ^^

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: GaJe,abal,ide pasaran,typo,dll.

Happy Reading ^^

"Perkenalkan namaku Amai Yakumo. Pindahan dari Ame,salam kenal" ujar gadis itu sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, Amai-san anda bisa duduk sebangku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Kurenai Sensei.

Kemudian Yakumo berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha-san" ujarnya secara tiba tiba.

"Ah,iya. Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku" jawabnya disertai senyum canggung

"Baiklah anak anak sekarang kita mulai pelajaran. Buka halaman 107 dan kerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 40!" Perintah Kurenai sensei

"Baik sensei." Jawab anak anak serempak

Skip Time di Kantin

"Teme,kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya. Cepat sekarang kau ceritakan!" Tuntut Naruto

"Iya,Sasuke-kun!" Timpal Hinata

"Kalian ingat satu minggu lalu kita janjian di lapangan?" Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk anggukkan kepala "Nah,saat itu aku terlambat karena aku terburu buru dan tidak sengaja menabraknya,kue yang dibawanya jatuh klalu aku mengantarnya membeli kue. Dia itu bukan orang Konoha jadi tidak tau jalan. Lalu,aku mengantarnya ke alamat yang dia tuju."

"Ohh...jadi begitu" jawab Hinata dan Naruto

"Permisi,apa boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Yakumo secara tiba tiba

"Teme minggir, biar Amai-san duduk di sebelahku!" Kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah

"Kau saja yang minggir Dobe!" Ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah

"Sudah,sudah. Aku duduk disamping Hyuuga-san saja. Oh iya,panggil aku Yakumo saja jangan terlalu formal."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto" Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya

"Panggil juga aku Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis

"Cukup panggil aku Hinata" ujarnya dengan nada datar

"Hey Hinata,tersenyumlah. Jangan seperti itu."

"Oh iya,aku membawa bekal lebih mau mencicipi?"

"Aku mau." Ucap Naruto

"Aku juga."

"Hinata-chan mau?" Tanya Yakumo

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan nada datar

"Wah...enak sekali." Ujar naruto

"Iya,benar. Siapa yang memasak?"

"Aku." Jawabnya dengan malu malu

"Wahh... hebat! Tidak seperti-" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata

"Apa maksudmu!" Kata Hinata penuh penekanan dan disertai dengan tatapan tajam

"Tapikan itu-" ucapanya dipotong kembali tapi kali ini Yakumo

"Sudah,sudah. Cepat kita selesaikan sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Skip Time

"Yakumo-chan boleh aku minta alamat e-mail dan nomor ponselmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh Sasuke-kun,ini" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil

Naruto yang duduk didepan Sasuke pun berbalik

"Yakumo-chan aku juga minta alamat e-mail dan nomor ponselmu"

"Baiklah sebentar ya,ini" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis

Karena ini jam kosong,banyak siswa yang datang ke meja Yakumo untuk mengobrol atau mengobrol atau meminta alamat e-mail maupun nomor ponsel. Kecuali Shino yang sibuk dengan serangganya dan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Sedangkan siswi siswi, ada yang bergosip,berdandan,membaca majalah,memainkan ponsel. Hinata sendiri sedang membaca novel sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone.

Tiba-tiba Yakumo datang menghampiri Hinata "Hinata-chan boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Boleh. Tunggu sebentar aku catat dulu. Ini"

"Terimakasih." katanya sembari tersenyum

"Sama-sama" jawab Hinata

Skip Time Dikamar Hinata

Hinata POV

Kurebahkan diriku dikasur warna ,lelah sekali hari ini. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan Yakumo,aku akui dia itu lebih cantik dariku. Bukanya aku iri dengan kecantikanya tapi entah mengapa aku tidak suka senyumnya. Senyumnya memang manis tapi terkesan dibuat buat.

Entahlah,setiap aku melihatnya akrab dengan Sasuke-kun rasanya ada perasaan kesal. Dan juga,Naruto dan Sasuke-kun selalu mengabaikanku. Aku seperti merasa terasingkan. Sedih rasanya ketika sahabatmu terlihat lebih senang dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Sudahlah,harusnya aku positif thinking terhadap Yakumo-chan. Tapi,entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan dia orang jahat. Daripada begini lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

-#-

Hinata POV

Hari ini saat aku memasuki kelas aku melihat geng Angels berada dimeja Yakumo,mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Geng Angels itu sangat membenciku. Mereka tidak suka kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun bisa dibilang mereka titu SFC (Sasuke Fans Club). Bukan maksudku untuk menguping tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Yakumo-chan gabung ya dengan geng kami,please"ujar gadis berkacamata merah

"Iya,Yakumo-chan kau pasti tidak akan menyesal"timpal gadis berambut coklat sebahu

"Aku janji,jika kau mau kau yang jadi ketuanya"bujuk Karin selaku ketua

"Hah..." desah Yakumo pelan "Baiklah aku mau" ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis

"Selamat datang di geng Angels" ujar mereka serempak sambil nmerentangkan tangan

"Oh iya,aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Shimura Karin"

"Aku Matsuri"

"Namaku Sari"

"Dan aku Yukata"

"Jangan lupa Yakumo-chan nanti kita berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah. Jaa..." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi diikuti temanya yang lain

Hinata POV End

Diluar Kelas

"Langkah kita yang pertama berhasil. Murid baru itu sudah bergabung dengan kita dan menjadi ketua geng kita. Aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum miring

"Bagaimana-" ucapan Matsuri terpotong

"Yah,dia itu waktu TK satu sekolah denganku entahlah mungkin dia lupa denganku karna dulu rambutku masih coklat dan aku tidak berkacamata"

"Oh begitu... ayo kita masuk" ujar Yukata

-#-

Saat pelajaran Asuma Sensei (IPS), Asuma Sensei memberi tugas kelompok untuk membuat peta. Asuma sensei membagi kelompoknya dengan cara dua meja depan belakang. Kebetulan sekali Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata dan Yakumo satu kelompok.

"Kita akan mengerjakan dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Dirumahku saja"usul Yakumo

"Ok. Kapan akan mengerjakan? Kalau aku dan Naruto bisa kapan saja." Ucap Hinata

"Kalau aku bisa semua hari. Kalau kau Yakumo?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah...tapi nanti atau kapan kalau aku bisa aku akan menghubungi kalian" ucapnya

-#-

Dirumah Yakumo

"Aduhh...mana sih Hinata-chan kok belum datang?" Ucap Naruto

"Aku juga tau dobe. Oh iya Yakumo-chan apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eumm...ta-tadi s-sebenarnya aku sudah menelponya dia bilang dia tidak mau datang karena ada aku. Dan...hikh...di-dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi kalian berdua terutama kau Sasuke-kun"ujarnya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi

"Jahat sekali! Biar aku yang-" ucapan Sasuke dipotong Yakumo

"Jangan Sasuke-kun biarkan saja. Aku tidak apa apa"

"Tap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yakumo sudah menyela

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja tugasnya" ujarnya tersenyum manis

-#-

Hinata POV

Ponselku bergetar dan ku cek ternyata dada pesan dari Yakumo.

From: Yakumo

To : Hinata-chan

Hinata-chan ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.

Besok pagi ditaman belakang sekolah satu jam sebelum

pelajaran ^^

Baiklah...tapi aku agak curiga soal ini.

-#-

Yakumo POV

Selesai. Ah,aku tidak sabar dengan rencana selanjutnya. Rencana pertama menemukan pangeran sudah berhasil. Menarik hatinya dengan makanan juga sudah, ya ampun mereka itu gampang dibodohi padahal aku hanya beli di restoran. Rencana menyingkirkan si Hyuuga sudah setengah jalan. Apalagi sahabat yang hampir kulupakan datang dalam hidupku dan membantuku. Pangeranku juga sepertinya menyukaiku ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaiku. Lusa dia mengajakku jalan jalan. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini.

Yakumo POV End


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Warning: Abal,ide pasaran,gaje,typo,dll**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap Hinata datar

"Yah,kau taulah Sasuke-kun itu menyukaiku. Jadi-"

"Apa?! Jangan berbelit belit katakan saja! " potong Hinata

"Sudah jelas sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kekasihnya,jadi jauhi dia!" Ucap Yakumo dan mendorong bahu Hinata

"Kheh... percaya diri sekali kau"ujar Hinata tersenyum miring "Apa hakmu?! "lalu Hinata mendorong Yakumo sampai jatuh terduduk "Kuperingatkan kau untuk! Jangan macam macam padaku dan jauhi Naruto dan Sasuke-kun!" Setelah itu Hinata meninggalkan Yakumo.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Yakumo berdiri dan menepuk nepuk roknya yang kotor lalu berkata " Seharusnya,kau yang jangan macam macam padaku. Kau telah menggali kuburanmu sendiri" ucapnya sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next time di ruang kelas

"Hinata! Apa yang kaulakukan pada Yakumo?!" ucap Sasuke

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya" jawab Hinata

"Jangan bohong! Kenapa kau menampar pipinya dan mendorongnya?!"

"Menampar? Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya" ucap Hinata

"Lihat itu pipinya,mengaku saja kau Hinata!" ujar Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun aku tidak apa apa" ucap Yakumo lemah

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengaku tidak apa apa Hinata. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat! Jauhi aku,Sasuke, dan Yakumo-chan!"ucap Naruto

"Tap-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto

"Ayo teman teman kita pergi" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Yakumo.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time di rumah Hinata

Ponsel Hinata berdering

"Tou-san? Ada apa ya? Angkat sajalah. Moshi- moshi Tou-san,ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan?" tanya Hinata

"..."

"Eumm... ya mungkin aku mau Tou-san" ucapnya lemah

"..."

"Ya,sampai jumpa Tou-san"

Hinata POV

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik yang aku pilih. Tou-san memintaku pindah ke New York. Tapi sebelum itu aku mungkin juga harus bertemu Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun. Aku ingin mengirimi mereka pesan saja

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Drtt...drtt...drtt...

Pesan dari siapa ya? Hinata? Mau apalagi dia? Yasudah lebih baik aku baca sajalah

To: Naruto-kun

From: Hinata-chan

Naruto-kun aku mau meminta maaf padamu,

tapi percayalah aku tidak melakukan semua itu.

Sebelum aku pergi ke New York,

aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir.

Entah aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali kesini.

Jika kau mau temui aku hari Minggu jam 14:30

Apa? Hinata akan pergi? Akan kupikirkan ini semua. Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada memikirkan hal ini.

Naruto POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Cafe

Sasuke dan Yakumo duduk berhadapan

"Eh Yakumo-chan aku ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"Ah iya,silahkan" ucapnya dengan senyuman

Yakumo POV

Drtt...drtt...drtt...

Ada pesan diponsel Sasuke-kun. Siapa ya? Oh si Hyuuga mau apa dia? Kheh...lihat saja Sasuke-kun tidak akan datang,akan kuhapus pesan ini.

Yakumo POV End

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang

"Sasuke-kun apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yakumo

"Apa...kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya

"Eumm...tentu saja aku tidak bisa...menolak" ujarnya dengan senyuman

"Kau ini membuatku kaget saja" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman

.

.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada Karin and the gank

"Benarkan kataku?" ujar gadis berambut merah maroon

" Bagaimana kalau kita foto lalu kita kirim ke si Hyuuga" ucap Matsuri

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus" ujar Yukata

"Kalau aku oke oke saja, bagaimana denganmu Karin? "tanya Sari

"Tidak buruk" ujarnya menyeringai "Rencana kita ternyata diluar perkiraan,aku tidak menyangka akan sehebat ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aduhh maaf ya kalo Updatenya lama #gaadayangnunggu

Akan saya usahakan nih XD maklum baru selesai UN XD

Semoga penyakit malas dan wb saya cepet sembuh

Akhr kata...

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
